Extrañas desapariciones
by VASTI82
Summary: Un joven millonario desaparece, una chica de universidad investiga. En que acabara todo esto? Descubrelo leyendo este minific


**EXTRAÑAS DESAPARICIONES**.

¡VAMOS, ENTRA ERES UN MIEDOSO!- ESCUCHABA EL JOVEN.

ERES UN COBARDE, SI NO ENTRAS NO PODRÁS SER CONSIDERADO DE NUESTRA FRATERNIDAD.

A VECES SER ESTUDIANTES ES DIFÍCIL, MÁS CUANDO DESEAS SER ACEPTADO POR OTROS.

ES QUE ESTA CASONA ES MUY PELIGROSA.- CONTESTA EL CHICO CON MUCHO MIEDO.

TONTERÍAS, TODOS AQUÍ HEMOS ENTRADO AHÍ, ES EL REQUISITO. ENTRAS O TE DESPIDE DE NUESTRA FRATERNIDAD.

NO PODÍA ARREPENTIRSE, MUCHO TRABAJO LE COSTO QUE LOS CHICOS DE LA FRATERNIDAD LO ACEPTARAN Y AHORA DEBE AFRONTAR LO QUE LE PIDIERON COMO UN HOMBRE, UN VIENTO FRIÓ PASO EN ESE INSTANTE ACARICIÁNDOLO DE TAL FORMA QUE SU PIEL SE ERIZO. EL MIEDO CORROÍA SUS HUESOS, PERO NO LO DEMOSTRARÍA.

ENTRO CON PASO DECIDIDO, VOLTEANDO A VER A SUS NUEVOS AMIGOS.

MIENTRAS TANTO LOS CHICOS SE QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS, ERA UN IDIOTA. NADIE DE LA FRATERNIDAD HABÍA ENTRADO A AHÍ; SIMPLEMENTE QUERÍAN DIVERTIRSE CON ÉL PERO ÉL LES HABÍA CREÍDO.

LOS PASOS FIRMES DEL CHICO HACIA CHILLAR LA MADERA VIEJA, EL OLOR DE LA HUMEDAD Y DE POLVO SE SENTÍA MUY FUERTE, DEBÍA CONSEGUIR UN CEPILLO PARA EL CABELLO SINO LO HACIA NO ENTRARÍA A LA FRATERNIDAD; LLEGO A UNAS ESCALERAS DESGATAS Y APOLILLADAS POR EL PASO DE LOS AÑOS. SUBIÓ LENTAMENTE CADA PELDAÑO DE ESA ESCALERA VIEJA LLEGANDO A LA PLANTA DE ARRIBA.

AL MOMENTO QUE DIO UN PASO EN ESA PLANTA SINTIÓ COMO SI ALGUIEN PASARA ATRÁS DE EL, GIRANDO PREGUNTA CON VOZ ENTRECORTADA- ¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ? CHICOS SALGAN DE UNA VEZ.

PERO SU RESPUESTA FUE EL SILENCIO, EL INMINENTE SILENCIO QUE SE FUE APODERANDO DEL LUGAR CADA VEZ QUE DABA UN PASO EN BUSCA DE LO QUE LE HABÍA PEDIO, ENTRO A UN CUARTO Y NADA, EL SEGUNDO Y ASÍ SUCESIVAMENTE HASTA QUE POR FIN ENCONTRÓ LA PRUEBA DE QUE HABÍA ESTA EN ESE LUGAR.

LOS CHICOS ESTANDO AFUERA SE EMPEZARON A REÍR- VAMOS ESE CUATRO OJOS ES UN TONTO E INGENUO MIRA QUE ACEPTAR ENTRAR A ESA CASONA QUE DICEN QUE ESTA MALDITA.

BAHHHH, NO LE PASARA NADA PERO DESPUÉS NOSOTROS NOS DIVERTIREMOS.

SE FUERON CORRIENDO EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE CUANDO UNA FUERTE TORMENTA COMENZABA, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN CLASE UN PROFESOR PREGUNTO SOBRE EL PERO NADIE LO HABÍA VISTO, LOS DÍAS PASARON COMO SI NADA PARA LOS CHICOS DE LA FRATERNIDAD PERO PARA EL PADRE DEL CHICO NO, UN MES DE SU DESAPARICIÓN MISTERIOSA.

TODOS LOS PERIÓDICOS LO PUBLICARON. "MISTERIOSA DESAPARICIÓN DEL HIJO DEL MAGNATE ARCHIBALD ANDREW, SU HIJO ALIESTER ANDREW CORNWELLD DESAPARECIÓ UNA NOCHE DE TORMENTA Y NADIE SABE EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN. VARIOS CHICOS DE LA FRATERNIDAD DE LA DULCE ROSA DICEN NO SABER NADA. SE INVESTIGAN POSIBLES LAZOS ENTRE ELLOS Y EL MUCHACHO ANDREW. LA MADRE DESESPERADA LA SRA. ANNIE CORNWELLD PIDE QUE LIBEREN A SU HIJO EN CASO DE QUE FUE SECUESTRADO, PAGARA LO QUE SEA POR LA LIBERACIÓN DE SU PRECIADO HIJO".

LOS MESES PASAN Y NO HAY NOTICIAS DEL CHICO, LOS PADRES SE HAN RESIGNADO AL NO SABER NADA DE EL, HASTA YA LO DIERON POR MUERTO…PERO QUE HABRÁ PASADO CON EL CHICO, ¿POR QUE NO SALIO DE LA MANSIÓN?

HAN PASADO MAS DE 4 AÑOS, MI NOMBRE ES PATRICIA O'BRIEN, TRABAJO EN EL PERIÓDICO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO Y ESTE MISTERIO ME HA MOTIVADO PARA RESOLVERLO. ¿POR QUE NUNCA DESCUBRIERON EL CUERPO DEL CHICO O A DONDE ESTARÁ REFUGIADO?, COMIENZA MI INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL CASO ANDREW CORNWELLD.

LOS INTEGRANTES DE ESA FRATERNIDAD EN EL DÍA DE LA DESAPARICIÓN SON: ANTHONY BROWER, TERRIUS G. GRANDCHESTER, TOM STEVEN, NEAL LEEGAN. BAHHHHH NIÑOS RICOS, QUE SE PODRÍA ESPERAR DE ELLOS.

NINGUNO QUIERE HABLAR DE ESE DÍA, QUE OCULTARAN ESTOS CHICOS, HOY TENGO QUE LOGRAR HACER QUE ALGUIEN HABLE; NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDA.

SON DUROS DE CONVENCER, YA INTENTE CON LA MAYORÍA; AUNQUE SOLO FALTA NEAL LEEGAN. AHHHH ESE TIPO TIENE UNA MIRADA DEMASIADO PERVERTIDA, TENDRÉ QUE VERLO Y HABLAR CON EL.

UFF, ESE HOMBRE ES DESPRECIABLE, SU MIRADA ERAN UNOS RAYOS X QUE TE PASAN POR TODO EL CUERPO, SIENTO QUE HASTA SUPO EL COLOR DE MI ROPA INTERIOR, PERO AL FIN OBTUVE LA INFORMACIÓN.

DESPUÉS DE UNA EXHAUSTA INVESTIGACIÓN, PUEDO CONCLUIR QUE LOS CHICOS TRAJERON A UNA CASONA ABANDONA AL JOVEN, DICIÉNDOLE QUE ERA UN REQUISITO PARA ENTRAR A LA FRATERNIDAD DULCE ROSA-DECÍA LA CHICA GRABANDO SU VOZ-, VA QUE NOMBRE MAS RIDÍCULO. NO LO ENTENDIENDO POR QUE LA PUSIERON ASÍ Y NI ME INTERESA.

DESPUÉS DE VER QUE ENTRARA SALIERON CORRIENDO COMO COBARDES, PUES NO ESTABA DENTRO DE LOS REQUISITOS ENTRAR A ESA CASONA QUE A TODOS LES DA MIEDO TAN SOLO DE VERLA, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ENTIENDO A LOS HOMBRES QUE HACEN ESTUPIDECES PARA SER ACEPTADOS POR LOS DEMÁS DE SU MISMO GENERO. AL FIN HE LLEGADO, DEBO RECONOCER QUE SI DA MIEDO, ES COMO SI ALGUIEN ME ESTE VIGILANDO; QUE TONTERÍAS NO VOY A CREER LAS BABOSADAS QUE DICEN DE ESTE LUGAR, ESA LEYENDA URBANA NO IMPEDIRÁ QUE DESCUBRA LA VERDAD ACERCA DE ESE CASO.

UMM, NECESITO BUSCAR UNA ENTRADA. INCREÍBLE DIJERON QUE ESE CHICO ENTRO PERO YO NO VEO NINGUNA, ME ESTOY DESESPERANDO Y SI SUCEDE ESTO MI CALIFICACIÓN BAJARA NOTABLEMENTE. NO PUEDE SER, TENGO QUE ENTRAR A CHECAR QUE PASO AQUÍ Y SI HAY UN CADÁVER HABLAR A LA POLICÍA.

ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES DON OJOS ROJOS OBSERVABA A LA CHICA QUE BUSCA LA FORMA DE ENTRAR A LA CASONA, AL POCO TIEMPO OTROS OJOS SE POSARON EN ESA MISMA DIRECCIÓN.

UMM, LLEGO LA COMIDA. ESTA NOCHE NO SALDREMOS A CAZAR.

HUELE DELICIOSA, YA QUIERO PROBAR SU CARNEEEEEE. VAMOS A ATACARLA.

NO SEAS ESTUPIDO, DEBEMOS SER CAUTELOSOS.

VAMOS, NO ME DIGAS QUE TIENES MIEDO DE UNA CHICA. TU QUE EN CUATRO AÑOS HAS LOGRADO LLEGAR A SER UN LÍDER DENTRO DE NUESTRA SECTA, TIENES MIEDO DE ELLA.

(DÁNDOLE UNA MIRADA DE FURIA) ¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE, SOLO SOY CAUTELOSO. ÚLTIMAMENTE HA VENIDO GENTE PARA CAZARNOS PEDAZO DE IDOTA!!!!!

LO SE, NO ME GRITES NI ME TRATES COMO UN SIRVIENTE.

EL CHICO SIGUE OBSERVANDO A LA MUJER QUE LOGRA CON DEMASIADO ESFUERZO QUITAR UNA TABLA VIEJA Y ABRIRSE CAMINO PARA ENTRAR A LA MANSIÓN.

EN ESO UN RUIDO TENUE SE ESCUCHA DESDE LEJOS, LOS ESPECTROS SE DAN LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE RETIRAN A UNA VELOCIDAD INCREÍBLE; PERO EL CHICO QUEDO INTEGRADO POR LA CHICA DE LENTES QUE VIO ENTRAR A LO QUE ELLOS LLAMAN SU COMEDOR.

MIENTRAS LA CHICA ENTRANDO A LA CASONA SE QUEDA PERPLEJA, HAY MUEBLES EN ESE LUGAR TAPADOS CON SABANAS BLANCAS. EL HEDOR QUE SE SIENTE ES PENETRANTE, EL POLVO, LA HUMEDAD, ALIMAÑAS CORRIENDO CON TANTA LIBERTAD; COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESE CHICO SOPORTARA ESTAR EN ESE LUGAR. VIENDO LAS ESCALERAS VIEJAS SUBE CON PASO CALMADO MIENTRAS SEGUÍA GRABANDO SU VOZ EN AL GRABADOR PERSONAL QUE LLEVABA.

PERO QUE LUGAR MAS HORRIBLE (DECÍA LA CHICA), EL OLOR ES INSOPORTABLE. SOLO UN LOCO ENTRARÍA AQUÍ, LA LEYENDA DICE QUE ERA PROPIEDAD DE UN SEÑOR LLAMADO ALBERT, EL CUAL MURIÓ HORRIBLEMENTE ACUSADO DE SER UN COMEDOR DE HOMBRES; PERO DESDE ESE INCIDENTE HACE MAS DE 150 AÑOS NADIE VOLVIÓ A OCUPAR ESTE LUGAR. DICEN QUE CADA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN LOGRABA COMPRARLA DESAPARECÍA MISTERIOSAMENTE. LOS RUMORES NO SE HICIERON ESPERAR DICIENDO QUE ESTA MALDITA LA CASA POR CULPA DE ESE SR.

HABÍA LLEGADO A LA PLANTA ALTA Y UN FRIÓ ATROZ SE APODERO DE ELLA, NO PODÍA RENUNCIAR SU CALIFICACIÓN DEPENDE DE LOGRAR DESCUBRIR EL MISTERIO DE ESE CASO. DA UN PASO Y EL HEDOR ES MÁS INSOPORTABLE, ACERCÁNDOSE MÁS Y MÁS AL LUGAR DEL QUE PROVENÍA EL OLOR. QUEDA FRENTE UNA PUERTA Y SE AVENTURA A ABRIRLA, ¡GRAVE ERROR!, LO QUE VIO NO LO PODÍA CREER.

ERA UN SER HORRIBLE QUE COMÍA A UNA CHICA DE SU EDAD, VEA COMO DESCUARTIZABA A LA CHICA QUE AUN SEGUÍA VIVA Y SUPLICABA MISERICORDIA, EL ESPECTRO SOLO REÍA POR ESO; FUE CUANDO PERCIBIÓ ESE AROMA, EL AROMA DEL MIEDO QUE VENIA DETRÁS DE EL. SE DIO LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SONRIÓ AL VER A LA CHICA ESTÁTICA PARADA EN EL MARCO DE LA PUERTA.

EL ESPECTRO SE ABALANZO SOBRE ELLA, SOBRE SU NUEVA PRESA, ELLA SIMPLEMENTE SE DESMAYO NO LOGRO VER QUE OTRO ESPECTRO ENTRA TAN RÁPIDO Y DE UN SOLO GOLPE LO NOQUEO. CUANDO LA CHICA DESPERTÓ SE ENCONTRABA AFUERA DE LA CASA, ASUSTADA SE LEVANTO Y SE FUE DE AHÍ EN SU CARRO.

ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES UN ESPECTRO MIRABA FIJAMENTE COMO LA CHICA SALÍA CORRIENDO PARA IRSE DEL LUGAR CUANDO SINTIÓ UN GOLPE.

ESTUPIDO, COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR.

EL ESTUPIDO ERES TU, SABES LAS REGLAS Y NO QUERÍAS ACATARLAS NO ME DEJASTE OTRA OPCIÓN.

TE CREES POR QUE ÉL TE ACOGIÓ HACE CUATRO AÑOS, NO SE TE OLVIDE QUE TENGO MAS TIEMPO QUE TU.

JAJÁ JAJÁ, Y PIENSAS QUE POR ESO TE TENGO MIEDO O DEBO TENERTE RESPETO, POR FAVOR TU CEREBRO SE REDUJO AL TAMAÑO DE UN CHICHARO CUANDO TE CONVERTISTE.

DESGRACIADO TE VOY A MATAR.

EL ESPECTRO DIO UN SALTO PARA EMBESTIR AL OTRO CUANDO SIENTE UNA GARRA SUJETÁNDOLO POR LA GARGANTA, ERA IMPRESIONANTE VER ESE ESPECTRO EN UN MOVIMIENTO LO AVENTÓ LEJOS.

¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?

NADA SEÑOR, ESTE ESTUPIDO QUE DECIDIÓ IR AL COMEDOR AUN SABIENDO QUE HABÍA UNA PERSONA AHÍ. POR CONSECUENCIA ELLA LO DESCUBRIÓ.

VAYA, VAYA. DE SEGURO INTENTO ATACARLA Y TÚ SALISTE A SU DEFENSA. ME EQUIVOCO.

NO SEÑOR, NO SE EQUIVOCA.

ES UN ESTUPIDO SEÑOR, DEJO IR A LA CHICA Y AHORA ELLA HABLARA Y NOS CAZARAN.

JAJÁ JAJÁ, TENGO 150 AÑOS NIÑO, CREES QUE A ELLA LE CREERÁN. LA CATALOGARAN COMO LOCA COMO A MUCHOS MÁS QUE HAN MUERTO EN EL MANICOMIO DE ESTE LUGAR, ASÍ QUE NO VENGAS CON TUS ESTUPIDECES. TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE DEBES CONTROLARTE, COMO NO LO SABES HACER NO LOGRAS PASAR A OTRO NIVEL.

ME LAS PAGARAN, YA ME TIENEN ARTO, SI TENDRÁS 150 AÑOS PERO YO NO ME QUEDO ATRÁS Y LOS MATARE AHORA MISMO.

EL ESPECTRO SE ABALANZA SOBRE UNO DE ELLOS, AL DECIR VERDAD EL ULTIMO ESPECTRO QUE LLEGO ERA EL MAS FUERTE, EN UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO QUE HIZO CAE MUERTO EL ATACANTE ANTE LA MIRADA PERPLEJA DEL ESPECTRO MAS JOVEN.

VIÉNDOLO DIRECTAMENTE LE SONRÍE.

VAMOS, CÁLMATE A VECES ES NECESARIO TENER UNA BAJA MIENTRAS QUE LOGREMOS QUE LA COMUNIDAD ESTE SEGURA DE TODOS LOS QUE NOS QUIEREN HERIR. STEAR DESDE QUE TE VÍA HACE CUATRO AÑOS SUPE QUE ERAS DIFERENTE Y SI NO TE MATE ESE DÍA ES POR QUE TE HABÍA ESCOGIDO PARA QUE FUERAS MI SUCESOR.

LO SE ALBERT, PERO ME SIENTO ALGO SOLO. SE QUE SE ESCUCHA RIDÍCULO PERO TU TIENES A TU AMADA Y YO NO TENGO NADA, MIS PADRES ME CONSIDERAN MUERTO Y ES VERDAD LO ESTOY.

PERO NO TENGO A ALGUIEN COMO TU QUE TIENES A ELLA.

TE GUSTO LA CHICA VERDAD.

SI Y DEMASIADO, SU CARA ESTÁN HERMOSA, SU PERFUME DELICIOSO.

VAMOS NO DIGAS MAS, SI QUIERES PUEDES VIGILARLA. PERO QUE NO TE DESCUBRAN, DE ANTE MANO TE DIGO QUE NO LE CREERÁN NADA DE LO QUE DIGA. AHORA VAYAMOS A DESCANSAR.

ESE MISMO DÍA PATTY FUE CON LA POLICÍA Y LES NARRO TODO LO QUE ELLA PRESENCIO Y COMO DIJO ALBERT NADIE LE CREYÓ, ASÍ QUE SE FUE A DESCANSAR YA MAÑANA VERÍA COMO SOLUCIONAR ESE PERCANCE.

LA MAÑANA PINTA PERFECTA, PATRICIA O'BRIEN SALIO DE APARTAMENTO RUMBO A LA UNIVERSIDAD; TODO ESTABA SIENDO TAN DIFÍCIL PARA ELLA. EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL CAMINO SU AUTO SE AVERIÓ ASÍ QUE SE TUVO QUE ESTACIONARSE A LADO DE LA CARRETERA, MIENTRAS TANTO UN SER LA SEGUÍA DE CERCA SU ATUENDO ERA DIFERENTE LLEVABA UNA CAPA, USABA UNOS GUANTES, SU CABELLOS LE LLEGABA MAS DEBAJO DE LOS HOMBROS, USABA LENTES.

AL VER A LA CHICA INTENTADO ARREGLAR EL CARRO SE LE ACERCO.

DISCULPA, ¿TE PUEDO AYUDAR?

AHHHH, GRACIAS. LA VERDAD NO SE NADA DE CARROS Y ESTA CARCACHA YA ME DEJO TUMBADA AQUÍ.

VAMOS NO SE PREOCUPE A TODOS NOS SUELE PASAR, DÉJEME VER EL MOTOR.

EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS EL CARRO YA ESTA A LA PERFECCIÓN.

BUENO GRACIAS POR SU AYUDA, ME LLAMO PATRICIA O'BRIEN PERO MIS AMIGOS ME DICE PATTY.

MUCHO GUSTO, MI NOMBRE ES FENRIR; ME TENGO QUE IR CUÍDATE PATTY.

LA CHICA DE LENTES VIO RETIRARSE A SU NUEVO AMIGO FENRIR QUE SEGÚN ELLA ES EL HOMBRE MAS GUAPO DEL UNIVERSO, EN ESO SUENA SU CELULAR, VE QUIEN LE ESTABA MARCANDO. ERA NEAL LEEGAN QUIEN LA ESTABA LLAMANDO, NO TUVO MÁS REMEDIO QUE LLAMAR.

SI BUENO.

PRECIOSA, QUE BUENO QUE ME CONTESTAS. SABES AHORA QUE RECUERDO TENGO UNA INFORMACIÓN QUE NO TE DI (SONRIENDO). MIRA AHORA ESTOY YENDO A MI CASA DE CAMPO. TENGO CIERTOS PROBLEMAS PERO SI QUIERES ALCANZARME TE DARÍA LA INFORMACIÓN CON MUCHO GUSTO.

LA CHICA SABIA QUE ESE HOMBRE NO ERA DE FIAR PERO NO TENIA MAS REMEDIO QUE ACUDIR SI QUERÍA TERMINAR SU REPORTAJE, ASÍ QUE TOMO UN PAPEL Y APUNTO LA DIRECCIÓN; ARRANCO SU AUTO Y SE DIRIGIÓ A SU NUEVO DESTINO TOTAL LAS DOS PRIMERAS HORAS NO TENIA CLASES.

DESDE LEJOS UN CHICO DE LENTE VIO COMO PATTY SE RETIRABA DEL LUGAR Y DECIDIÓ IRSE, FENRIR SEGUÍA A PASO VELOZ LA TRAVESÍA QUE PATTY ESTABA REALIZANDO EN ESE MOMENTO, LA CHICA LLEGO A SU DESTINO ENFRENTE DE ELLA ESTABA UNA HERMOSA CASA DE CAMPO SEGÚN ELLA ESA "CASA DE CAMPO" PARECÍA UNA MANSIÓN PERO QUE ESPERABA DE UNA GENTE RICA.

BAJO DEL AUTO Y LLEGO A LA PUERTO, TOCO DÁNDOLE GOLPES LIGEROS. SU SORPRESA FUE ENCONTRAR AL JOVEN LEEGAN ABRIÉNDOLE LA PUERTA.

HOLA, LLEGASTE EN MENOS TIEMPO DEL QUE PENSÉ. VEO QUE TE INTERESA LA HISTORIA, PERO PASA TE PIDO DISCULPA PERO ME ACABO DE ENTERAR QUE LOS SIRVIENTES HUYERON DE AQUÍ.

HOLA, NO SE PREOCUPE. ENTENDERÍA CASI ESTÁN LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD, PERO DÍGAME QUE INFORMACIÓN TIENE.

TRANQUILA HERMOSA, TODO A SU TIEMPO. DESEAS ALGO DE TOMAR.

GRACIAS, PERO SOLO QUIERO TERMINAR CON ESTO. DISCULPE PERO TENGO QUE IR A CLASES.

NEAL LEEGAN SE FUE ACERCANDO MAS A LA CHICA HASTA QUE TUVO SU CUERPO A CENTÍMETROS DE EL.

EN UN MOVIMIENTO LA ABRAZO Y LA INTENTO BESAR, PATTY LO EMPUJO DÁNDOLE UNA FUERTE BOFETADA.

PERO QUE SE CREE YO VINE A RECOLECTAR INFORMACIÓN.

VAMOS NO TE HAGAS DEL ROGAR, SE QUE TE ACERCASTE A MI POR MI DINERO. QUIERES SEDUCIRME PARA VER QUE ME SACAS.

ESTA USTED LOCO Y SABE QUE ME VOY, COMPERMISO.

NEAL LE TOMO DE LAS MANOS FUERTE MENTE, LA VOLTEO Y LE DIO UN PUÑETAZO OCASIONÁNDOLE QUE ELLA PERDIERA EL CONOCIMIENTO. LEEGAN NO PERDERÍA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TOMAR ESE HERMOSO CUERPO Y EMPEZÓ A BESARLA Y A TOCARLA.

DESDE LEJOS FENRIR VEÍA LA SITUACIÓN, NO PODÍA TOLERAR QUE LE HICIERAN ESO Y EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN ESPECTRO TENEBROSO, PARECIDO A UN LOBO GIGANTE Y EN UN INSTANTE ATRAVESÓ EL VENTANAL DE LA CASA.

NEAL GRITO, SUPLICO PERO EL ESPECTRO NO ESCUCHABA. PARA ESE ENTONCES PATTY RECUPERA LA CONCIENCIA Y LOGRO VER COMO EL ESPECTRO DESCUARTIZABA VIVO A NEAL LEEGAN PARA COMÉRSELO Y EN EL TRANSCURSO SE FUE CONVIRTIENDO EN EL CHICO QUE LE AYUDO A REPARAR SU CARRO EN FENRIR.

¿QUIEN ERES TU EN REALIDAD? (PREGUNTO LA CHICA CON TERROR)

EN REALIDAD, HACE YA ALGUNOS AÑOS QUE DEJE DE EXISTIR QUE PARA QUE DIGO MI NOMBRE. ME CONOCEN COMO FENRIR.

QUIERO LA VERDAD.

LA VERDAD, ESO QUIERES ESCUCHAR. ESTA BIEN, MI NOMBRE ES ALIESTER ANDREW CORNWELLD; MORÍ HACE CUATRO AÑOS Y DESPERTÉ EN LO QUE YA VISTE. MI PROTECTOR ME PUSO FENRIR Y LO QUE SOY NADIE LO SABE EN REALIDAD, TODOS CREEN QUE SOY UN HOMBRE LOBO OTROS UN ESPÍRITU, LO MAS GRACIOSO ES QUE NI YO SE LO QUE SOY.

¿TÚ ESTABAS EN LA CASONA AYER, VERDAD?

ESA CASONA ES NUESTRO COMEDOR, CUANDO CAZAMOS AHÍ VAMOS A COMER. LLEGASTE EN UN MAL MOMENTO ESE DÍA E IGUAL QUE YO EL DÍA EN QUE MORÍ.

EL CHICO INTENTO ACERCARSE PERO ELLA RETROCEDIÓ.

NO TE ACERQUES, ¿AHORA QUE ME VAS A MATAR?

NO PODRÍA HACERLO, TERMINAR CON UNA CHICA TAN PERFECTA COMO TÚ ESO SERIA IMPOSIBLE.

¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO EN REALIDAD ESE DÍA?

MI INGENUIDAD FUE MUCHA AL CREER EN ELLOS, ENTRE A LA CASONA PARA ENCONTRAR LO QUE ELLOS QUERÍAN Y ASÍ PERTENECER A LA FRATERNIDAD. TODO IBA BIEN HASTA QUE ME TOPE CON ESE ESPECTRO INTENTE ESCAPAR, CORRER LO MAS FUERTE QUE PODÍA PERO SU AGILIDAD ERA INCREÍBLE EN UNOS SEGUNDO YA ESTABA ENFRENTE DE MI. NO SE QUE FUE LO QUE VIO EN MI PERO NO ME MATO SOLO ME TRANSFORMO EN LO QUE SOY PONIÉNDOME COMO NOMBRE FENRIR. LO DEMÁS ES HISTORIA, MI VIDA CAMBIO ALSTEAR DEBÍA DESAPARECER Y ASÍ FUE. PERO HEME AQUÍ HABLANDO CONTIGO AUNQUE DESGRACIADAMENTE TÚ NO PODRÁS CUMPLIR CON TU COMETIDO POR QUE TU EXISTENCIA ACABA AQUÍ.

EN CHICO GENTIL SE VOLVIÓ A CONVERTIR EN EL LOBO GIGANTE Y LA TOMO IBA A ACABAR CON SU VIDA CUANDO SONRIÓ, ¡SI! ERA MEJOR HACERLA SU COMPAÑERA.

EN ESE DÍA LA SRTA. PATRICIA O'BRIEN DESAPARECIÓ EXTRAÑAMENTE Y EL JOVEN LEEGAN SE ENCONTRÓ MUERTO COMPLETAMENTE DESTROZADO, SE DICE QUE UN OSO ENTRO A LA CASA Y LO MATO. NADIE SUPO LO QUE PASO ESE DÍA, LO QUE ES QUE CADA NOCHE LA CASONA ES VISITADA POR UN GRUPO DE ESPECTROS DENTRO DE LOS CUALES HAY UNA CHICA Y UN JOVEN ATRACTIVO QUE USAN LENTES.

FIN.


End file.
